


Trapped in the GameBang room

by Croozer99



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and David get trapped in the GameBang room and...Shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the GameBang room

Mari's P.O.V 

"Okay, are we all clear on the plan?" I ask. Josh, Anthony, and Ian nod. 

"Good, let's put this plan into action!"  
\-----------------------------  
Matt's P.O.V

Me and David are sitting around the office, trying to think of something to talk about. 

"So, crazy thing that happened with Ian and Anthony, right?" I say.

"Yeah! Mari's a genius!" 

"Speaking of Mari and Ian and Anthony, where'd they go?" 

"I don't know. They said they'd be right back." Suddenly, Ian and Josh walk in.

"Hey, Matt. Can you help me with something?" 

"David, can you help me with something?" David and I exchange glances.

"Sure."

"Sure."  
\------------------------  
"Okay, Matt. I just need you to carry these boxes to the Gamebang room and unpack them." Ian hands me a stack of boxes. 

"Okay." Before I walk away, Ian grabs my wrist.

"Oh, by the way. I give you my blessing." I turn back around.

"Huh?" He laughs and let's go of my wrist. 

"Don't worry about it." I give him a puzzled look and walk away.  
\-----------------------------  
David's P.O.V

"Josh, what do you need me to do?"

"Oh, I just need you to take this stack of games to the Gamebang room. Can you handle that?" I grab the stack of games.

"Yes! I'm not a little weakling like you!" 

"Hey! Matt's weak too!" 

"No he isn't! He's strong and funny and nice and attractive and you need to lay off!" I throw a hand over my mouth as Josh smirks.

"I didn't just say that. You're hearing things." I run off in the direction of the Gamebang room.  
\--------------------------  
Matt's P.O.V

I enter the Gamebang room and set the boxes down on the floor. I open the boxes. One is full of candles and wine glasses, and the other is full of wine and strawberries. Then, David comes in carrying a stack of video games. As soon as he steps into the room, the door shuts and locks behind him. He drops the stack of games and we both run to the door and start banging on it. 

"Hey! Open the door!"

"Let us out!"  
After banging on the door for ten solid minutes with no answer, we decide to give up. I sit down in one of the chairs, exhausted from yelling and fists throbbing from pounding on the door. David sits down next to me. He opens his mouth to say something, but before anything can come out, the lights go out. 

"This is great!" David exclaims sarcastically.  
\----------------------------  
David's P.O.V

Great! I was gonna finally tell him how I feel, then this happened! I lay my head back and sigh. 

"Wait! One of the boxes his full of candles!" Matt exclaims, startling me.

"Here, use my portal gun flashlight." I hand it to him.

"Thanks." He smiles at me and I feel my cheeks start to heat up, luckily he wasn't paying attention. He takes out the candles and places them around the room. 

"Got a light?" He asks. I nod and hand him my lighter. He lights the candles then hands me the lighter.  
\--------------------------------  
Matt's P.O.V

I glance at David who is staring at his feet. He looks really good in candle light. I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel about him. Wait, maybe I do. I turn to him.

"David, I have something to tell you." He looks at me with those sparkling brown eyes. 

"Me too. You go first."  
\------------------------  
Mari's P.O.V

Josh, Ian, Anthony, and I have our ears pressed against the door to the Gamebang room. 

"Can we turn the power back on soon?" Josh asks.

"When they confess their love for each other, we'll turn the power back on and let them out. 

"Okay."  
\-------------------------  
Matt's P.O.V

Oh god! I can't do this! Especially not when he's staring at me with those beautiful eyes. 

"Want some wine?" I ask, frantically. He looks a little disappointed, but it's soon replaced with his normal look.

"Sure, and while you're getting that, I'll tell you what I need to tell you." I nod dig through the boxes for the wine glasses and wine.  
\-------------------------------  
David's P.O.V

No turning back now. It's the moment of the truth.

"Matt..." I take a deep breath and continue. "I've liked you for a long time. Well, no, not 'like'. I've loved you for a long time and I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend." He sets the wine filled glasses on a table and turns to me. I can't read the expression on his face, and I'm suddenly regretting telling him. I cover my face with my hands. 

"I'm sorry." I mumble. He takes my hands and pulls them away from my face. He gently and lovingly presses his lips to mine. 

"I love you too, David." He says. I rest my forehead on his. We stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the lights come on again and the door unlocks and flies open. Mari, Ian, Anthony, and Josh burst into the room, congratulating us. I look at Mari.

"You planned this out, didn't you? This was all one of your schemes!" She smiles sweetly at me. 

"Yep." I smile. 

"Thanks, Mari." 

"No problem, David."


End file.
